1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle triple clamp which has a vibration dampening insert interposed between the body of the clamp and the handlebar mounts to resist transmission of engine and road generated vibrations to the handlebars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that vehicles such as motorcycles generate vibrations which may be transmitted to the handlebars as a result of operation of the engine and on irregularities in the road over which the motorcycle is being driven.
It has been known to provide in riser assemblies, which connect the handlebar to the front fork assembly, rubber bushings at the interface between the riser assembly and the front fork assembly. Other types of bushings seeking to achieve this purpose have been known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,269.
In spite of the foregoing known systems, there remains a very real and substantial need for an improved vehicle clamp which effectively dampens undesired transmission of vibrations to the handlebars.